


Christmas Shopping

by Deathangelgw



Series: A Gundam Wing Advent [21]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 23:02:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8304580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathangelgw/pseuds/Deathangelgw
Summary: Duo and Heero are out Christmas Shopping...what could happen?





	

Title: A Gundam Wing Advent pt. 21/24: Christmas Shopping.

Author: Deathangelgw

Disclaimer: they’re MINE!!…ok so I wish…-.-

Warnings: AU, slight OOC, sap, fluff, humor, male bonding (the non-hentai kind), a scary reason why guys shouldn’t shop alone…hehe

Pairings: 2+1, hinted 1+/x5, 2+/x4

Rating: PG

Note: all right, I caved…just ONE 2+1 thingie…but I’m sure you noted the hinted pairings. I couldn’t resist this though! I had to address the bane of everyone at this time of year! Though personally I love going shopping…but that’s just me….ANYHOO on with the show!! Enjoy and please review!

 

‘thoughts’

 

Looking around the large mall that was over decked with Christmas decorations, Heero felt a bit overwhelmed. If it weren’t for the fact that he needed to get something for Wufei for Christmas, he wouldn’t be here…much less with a certain braided man his age.

 

Duo practically bounced ahead of Heero, his excitement clear in his eyes and body language as he walked down the crowded walkways of the mall. He had been shocked when Heero had asked him to go shopping with the former Wing pilot, but then, he still needed to find something for Quatre. Thoughts of his blond lover slowed Duo down and made him look back for Heero, his face soft with a smile.

 

Heero grinned as he saw the soft look, knowing whom his friend was thinking of without even asking. “Alright, where should we go first?” he asked as he came up next to his friend.

 

Grinning, Duo looked around thoughtfully. “Well it depends….do you want to get him music, movie, clothes, book, or knick knack?” he returned as he brought his gaze back to Heero.

 

Frowning slightly in thought, Heero sighed. “I’m not sure…I’m not quite sure what he likes in movies, music, or books. Perhaps clothes or knick knacks?” he suggested as he looked at Duo with troubled eyes.

 

Putting a soothing hand on his friend’s arm, Duo smiled widely and warmly. “Sounds good! Let’s go!” he declared cheerfully, then led the way confidently. Heero grinned as he shook his head, knowing he had chosen correctly.

 

Their first stop was a store that held statues of fantasy figures as well as decorative daggers and paintings that depicted both fantasy scenes and nature scenes. They looked through them, finding some things that may be good, but Heero just didn’t feel the right one was there. They went to the next store and looked at the clothes there, finding some nice silk shirts and soft pajama pants that made them both ‘oo’ with interest. They both bought a pair for their lovers, grinning at the other, then went to another store.

 

They did this for several stores and Heero was beginning to feel despair. He still hadn’t found something for Wufei that would…make that special smile come forth. He sighed as they came into a store that was a Christmas decoration store and looked at Duo in confusion. “Duo…why are we in here?” he asked softly as they walked around.

 

Duo shrugged as he looked at the trees filled with ornaments. “Hey, it’s knick knacks! Just look, k? Can’t hurt,” he replied with a wink and a grin at his friend.

 

Sighing softly, Heero nodded and went farther into the store, looking silently at the ornaments. Suddenly, he stopped in front of a tree, eyes wide as he looked at the ornaments. Or, more specifically, an ornament. It glittered on the branch it hung from, its soft green, blue, and black whirls coloring the finely filigreed orb. Gently, Heero reached forward and took the globe, watching as it spun slowly from the line that it hung from. He remembered asking Duo one time why he and Quatre were together. Duo’s answer had surprised him at the time, but now it made sense. ‘He gave Duo his star…and Wufei gave me my world…’ he thought happily as he gazed at the crystal orb that held a scene of the Earth floating in space, crystal shards as the stars. Suddenly, he was very glad he had gone shopping with his friend Duo…he had shown him the perfect gift in his own way.

 

OWARI!

 


End file.
